


The BloodBath War

by IMinxa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alot of Flirtatious Characters, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Different species, F/M, Fluff, Fugitive, Illness, Imperial Weapons, Injury, M/M, Recovery, Slow Burn, Smut, Torture, Violence, alternate realms, past-abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMinxa/pseuds/IMinxa
Summary: He wreaked salvation as an angel, to prove his worthiness to his people. But, he simply can’t. He can’t do anything sitting in the big room. All he can do is wait for his results to come back. His whole life depends on this moment and hopes for luck to be on his side for once.A twisted angel named Yatsuki was exiled from his realm with his “husband” to an abandoned planet which is infiltrated by the Galra.Not only is he found by two members of Voltron after committing a horrible crime, but he is also holding onto an imperial arms which may result in the impending war of Voltron.Take an adventure with Yatsuki and the Voltron Paladins as he learns new things and how to fall in love again.Ensured fluff and some smut. ;P
Relationships: Hunk/Shay, Keith/Lance, OC (Original Character)/OC (Original Character), Shiro/OC (Original Character)
Kudos: 2





	The BloodBath War

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is one of my first stories on here! If you see any mistakes grammar wise please inform me! Most improved, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Before this story gets confusing, let me explain something real quick. I don’t want to reveal much, but know that the two characters are already exiled from their realm and were put onto an abandoned planet. It’s a dense atmospheric planet which makes it hard for most creatures to breathe. It is also infiltrated by Galra is also something that I should mention.

Chapter 1 - The Crashing

All it took, was one feather in order to evict him guilty. A simple feather, which will lead into exile. Everything in time will depend on this moment and will affect everyone around him.

This one feather, his feather, to see if he can survive in the enteral realm. If the prosecutors find his feather to be fallen, he would be forced to leave his family.

He wouldn’t want that, he had nowhere else to go. There was nothing he can do about it though. It’s all because of what he has caused. For his parents, for his sister, for his nation, for himself.

He wreaked salvation as an angel, to prove his worthiness to his people. But, he simply can’t. He can’t do anything sitting in the big room. All he can do is wait for his results to come back. His whole life depends on this moment and hopes for luck to be on his side for once.

———————————————————

So here he remains.

“Hey, Suki! Come here and give me a hand!” A voice wavered in the musky air, fog covering the surroundings of where the voice came from.

“You don’t need a hand, your just simply a lazy excuse of what someone would call a paladin.” Yatsuki sounding more annoyed than helpful.

“Hey not my fault you were given a probation sentence now, is it?” The voice hollered back from the dark fog.

Responding with a groan, Yatsuki got up from what was a slightly tilted rock and made his way thought the fog that covered his field of vision.

He stumbled upon what looked like a familiar creature in his presence. He looked Altean, definitely telling from his pointy ears and encrusted symbols along his face but finding humongous white feathered wings in his presence.

The Altean like creature glared at Yatsuki with a hint of relief and sheer worry from his ivory bronze eyes.

“I was worried you were going to try and run away Suki!” Said the Altean like creature who was folding his wings to go through his back.

“Darren..stop worrying about me. If anything, you should be worrying about yourself. I can kill you at any given moment if I please.” Suki landed with a smug look on his face and raised his pointer finger.

A black metallic feather was levitating above his finger waiting for a command. He pointed his finger straight forward as it zoomed past Darren, grazing his cheek and kept flying until it hit something.

Darren looking surprised was looking at Yatsuki with surprise as he felt a thick liquid started dribbling from his cheek. He briefly dabbed his finger on it, revealing a stain of rich red from the liquid which continuously poured from his cheek.

After a deep inhale and what looked like to be a brief exhale, he sated at looking at Yatsuki. He was given a sly smug with his arms now across his chest.

“You dare hurt your beloved one Suki? Is this some sort of joke to you!? I am one of your superior offic-“ Darren was cut of when he heard laughing coming from his partner, this was something that he couldn’t bare to whiteness anymore.

Darren, known as a supreme officer and a “lover” to the son of his boss, was being taunted by the person he loved.

Darren was also known for having a short temper, upon that, he was dealing with a weapon of machinery and was beyond anything in this realm that it was deadly for this planet.

“Yes my military supreme officer, who has forced the person who he loves! The person who he loves and is his whole world! To force him to wed this lonely military officer who made his way toward the top by surviving the Great War.” Yatsuki looked like he was having a good time, having a voice in this situation. It was rare for him to have this kind of opportunity to have a voice in any conversation with Darren.

“Suki~Chan. I think it’s time for you to rehabilitate your feathers otherwise we will have a-“ Then it stung Darren like a gun shot towards his head.

Needles.

A million needles just jabbing his skin in a split second.

Darren stumbled over his own feet when stepping back and remained unresponsive on the ground.

Dead.

Thick red blood oozing from the puncture wounds from his body as the miniature weapons retracted and started doing something which was seemingly odd. The weapons were colliding and latching with one another forming a dark pair of metallic wings the jabbed into Yatsuki’s back.

Seemingly, it didn’t hurt him. He wasn’t at least phased by what he was witnessing as he never moved a muscle other than the order of attacking Darren.

The only gesture he made was opening his palm, which seemed to get back the metallic like feather that braved the impact.

“My beloved husband. I have simply brought you here today to bring you to your simple funeral, nothing more.” Yatsuki casually ceased to walk towards the now limp body laying before him. Smirking, he did something simply crude.

“Reason being big guy, you were one of the jury to insisted on ripping my wings off. You and those greedy generals think that the wings of a simple pure breed were for your keeping, so you just had to take them.” He chuckled and looked at Darren with no remorse.

“You are a disgrace to our kind and should be replenished in the afterlife with those crude friends of yours. I want what’s simply mine.” Yatsuki simply grabbed a hold on one of Darren’s wings and makes a streaky gesture with his finger, directing the feather to cut off the angelic wing.

The wing flopped onto the ground next to the dead body, starting to stain red from the pool of blood that was made from its owner. It simply laid there alone, until the second wing was thrown on top of the already stained wing.

“I think that might teach you a lesson, much better than doing this when your alive. You should be grateful Darren, I saved you from pain and suffering.” Yatsuki added the last metallic feather onto his the tip of his wing and let his wings stay open for a minute.

Yes, he missed this. His wings on his back. Having the ability to roam free in the sky without having a care in the world. Before the war and the authorities. Before the ride awakening of finding a stack of dead bodies when looking out his window first thing in the morning. Before he had to make a deal to save his nation, which he was going to regret doing.

With a great sigh, he twirled his finger and broke apart his broken wings and letting them return to his souch which he carries along with him. In case of emergencies, as he likes to say it.

From there he swiftly turns around and walks the other way. He has nowhere to go to, he couldn’t go anywhere. He was left on an unknown planet in a unknown universe to him.

He couldn’t simply ask for a better thing, he felt free from his realm. He felt like he was going to manage to be free, he was going to be fine. He disappeared into the fog without a care in the world, just able to stroll around freely now that his partner gone.

That all changed when he came across what looks like an old metallic structure which screamed danger to him.

He sprinted towards the structure in the distance to further inspect it, until he saw what looked like a green animalistic figure with a yellow figure, looking relatable to the green figure piled on top of one another.

“My, my, what do we have here?” Yatsuki looked at the structures that looked broken down and walked towards it.

It looked like it crashed recently, which may come from the scent of ash in the area.

Before he knew it, there was something piercing his outer thigh and started pulsating electrocutions throughout his body, causing him to spasm.

Time after time, he was caught in the same scenario, freed, captured, hunted, dead.

His vision splurged as the next thing he could see, was black.

**Author's Note:**

> One more thing I should mention, Yatsuki contains an imperial weapon that was given to him from when he made a deal with someone. From that point on he was living with a curse and a burden on his shoulders. I also wanted him to be a sick and twisted character.
> 
> I promise to make the rest of the chapters much longer for future chapters and explain everything more vividly, I was just sort of in a rush.
> 
> Give me opinions on the story and what you think will happen next!


End file.
